By the Water's Edge
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lyra and Lance spend some intimate time by the pool. PWP. Lance/Lyra


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

By the Water's Edge

**Summary**

Lyra and Lance spend some intimate time by the pool

.

Lyra walked into the quiet living room of the Champion's private chambers and stopped in the middle to observe her surroundings. This was now her private lounge; well at least it would be as of tomorrow when she started her official role as Champion of Johto and Kanto. But for now, she was just a guest. A special guest of a certain Dragon Master.

There had been a fair bit of outcry when Lance publicly announced he was marrying Lyra. His personal fanclub of females led by Marina, voiced their despair all over social networking sites, while his general audience couldn't believe their ears. Mothers around the region wept because he was no longer a bachelor for their daughters while his anti-fans thought it was hilarious he had been undone by a girl.

Fortunately, all the gossip had died down now and she was able to carry on with her new life. She headed towards the pool in the middle of the room, thinking it was a little strange Lance had his own private pool. Weird. But it would have to do because the shower was broken. After removing all her clothes, she slipped into the pool. The water was pleasant and refreshing to touch. She started to wash herself.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Lance leaning against a wall, a lazy smirk on his face. Lyra beamed him a grin, "Don't you want to join me?"

"You bet!" Before Lyra could react, Lance removed his clothing then jumped into the pool. He tried to grab her, but she evaded him, easily swimming out of his reach. She smirked, seeing the surprise on his face. She swam in circles around him, then dived and did a handstand in the pool. She held her position for a few seconds then returned to the surface.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Grinning, she replied, "I'm a mermaid."

"Mermaids have a fish bottom. You don't."

She stuck out her tongue, teasingly, "It's all part of my superb disguise." She splashed some water at him, and he reacted in kind trying to grab her. Lyra evaded his reach again then swam around the pool. He chased after her, and they swam around some more in circles for what seemed like hours. After some time, the chase died down, and both Champions sat down on the pool's edge.

"I'm so lucky to have you…" he said, beaming at her as he tenderly caressed her cheeks.

She pulled away briefly, giving him a frown. "Lance? What if I get pregnant?" That would just make things more complicated. She was twenty, and he was twenty five. A pregnancy at this age wasn't something she wanted at the moment. Besides, she had to focus her efforts on being a good Champion for the region.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What then?"

"Do you think you are ready for a child yet?

"I love you, Lyra, I really do. I'd be overcome with joy if you presented me with a child."

She lowered her gaze. "I don't know if I want to have a child yet…"

He laid a hand on her belly, rubbing it tenderly. "How about we let mother nature decide that?"

She frowned. "I'm serious, Lance. I'm not ready for that sort of responsibility."

"We'll talk about it when it comes to that," he replied, pulling her close.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I am considering all the time we've spent together…" she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't worry, Lyra. There's a solution for everything. I'll always be here for you, I promise you that." He kissed her and slowly ran his fingers over her breasts then he rolled her onto her back and placed himself on top of her.

A playful grin crossed Lyra's face. She tried to roll over so she could get on top. He laughed, and tried to push her down onto her back. They fought for a few moments fighting for dominance before he finally gained the upperhand. He pinned her down, grinning, and grabbed her wrists, holding them down by her arms and head. "Now is that a good girl, fighting in bed?" He grinned.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Lyra grinned back. She got her answer when he rolled her onto her side, her back towards him. His manhood nudged against her lips between her legs, filling her with an anticipation tickling sensation. He shifted, and slowly slid into her, prompting Lyra to gasp.

Placing his hands on her bottom, he softly began to knead it while he thrusted. She rocked her hips in response, matching his rhythm, as his manhood slid in and out of her. He gasps and firmly grabs her hips as his warm seed shoots into her. He turned her head to face him then met her lips with his own, kissing with tender passion. He thrusted into her a couple more times then lay still, catching his breath, arms wrapped around her. She felt him grow soft until he finally slid out.

Lyra leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I'll let you get some sleep now… you've got a long day tomorrow. But let me dry you off first." He towelled her off, paying special attention to her feminine parts then they both headed to bed.

.

The ending was kind of anti-climatic – wasn't quite sure how to end it. Hopefully, this turned out a little better than my first attempt (Undying Love). Still not an expert at writing said scenes and doubt I ever will be either, but I hope you found it somewhat reasonable. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
